Vanilla
by crystal97
Summary: Akashi preferred chocolate when it came to anything sweet, but when it came to Kuroko, he guessed vanilla wasn't bad either. Akakuro. Akashi x Kuroko. yaoi
This is my first time writing a Akashi x Kuroko one-shot or anything related to Kuroko no Basuke so please be lenient with me. Thank you!

Warning: This is YAOI! If you're not into this kind of stuff, don't read please.

Name: Vanilla  
Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko (AkaKuro)  
Rating: M for a sort of lemon  
Summary: Akashi preferred chocolate when it came to anything sweet, but when it came to Kuroko, he guessed vanilla wasn't bad either. Akakuro. Akashi x Kuroko. yaoi

Note: I was too lazy to write out a full lemon. I don't own Kuroko No Basuke

Chocolate or Vanilla?

Akashi had always been neutral about sweets and anything sweet in general. He wasn't like Murasakibara who was crazy in love with them or any new snacks he could get his hands on. But even so Akashi loved chocolate. It was one of his weaknesses and only Kuroko had been able to discover this since they were after all going out. Out of all their friends only Kuroko knew all his darkest secrets, well at least the red head thought they were dark secrets since he would surely be made fun of by his teammates if they were to ever discover that their fearless captain had a thing for chocolate.

On the other hand, he didn't like vanilla very much. It was, in few words, plain. He didn't see how something so plain and white could be considered so delicious. Sometimes he wondered what his lover saw in the sweets with such a flavor and even when he'd tried it before, it had never appeased to him. But he couldn't help, but take Kuroko at least twice a week to get a milkshake in the teal head's favorite flavor. And so it led to today. The red haired captain Seijuro Akashi of the famous and well known basketball team of Teiko High walked down the streets holding onto the hand of his blue eyed lover, Tetsuya Kuroko.

Akashi loved to indulge him more than anyone; you could say he didn't even indulge anyone, but him. And if anything, Kuroko would only request one thing of Akashi either way and so the red haired male took it upon himself to at least give the smaller male that simple request. And so the two lovers were headed to a fast food restaurant that happened to sell some of the best milkshakes in town. Despite the teal haired male's expressionless face, Akashi could tell that Kuroko was excited for his eyes were glowing and shaking in anticipation.

Usually, Akashi only bought Kuroko his milkshake and ran off to meet with his father since he was still in training to overtake his family's company once he graduated, but today he was given the day off and he was determined to spend it with the smaller teen. Akashi ordered a chocolate milkshake for himself and a vanilla one for Kuroko as they went to sit by the glass window of the restaurant. As they sat down, the teal haired teen was already savoring the flavor of his drink as Akashi chuckled at the cute display.

Both teens took the liberty of loosening their ties and taking off the jackets for it was an extremely warm day. Kuroko simply slipped of the whole tie off and placed it to the side and the read haired teen avoided from telling the smaller male that he had made the top buttons of his dress shirt unbutton. Akashi liked the view so he rather be able to peek at the skin that was at his eye's disposal. The teal head finished off by rolling up his sleeves as Akashi followed suit.

"Thank you yet again for the milkshake, Sei-kun", Kuroko smiled lightly getting the red head to perk up from where he was looking at. "Anything for you, babe", he grinned making the blue eyed boy blush lightly and continue to sip on his drink. They were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they enjoyed their company and sipped at their milkshakes. However, Akashi couldn't help, but stare intensely at Kuroko. He had realized that his milkshake had been a bit too full and some of it was overflowing on the lid and straw. He gulped heavily seeing the smaller teen lick the excess very slowly and hum in satisfaction.

He would then lick his lips and oh how Akashi desired to taste those lips of his. Some of the vanilla shake even dripped down the side of the cup and Kuroko frowned slightly. Regardless of how calm and collected the teen was, he was surprisingly clumsy, which is why Akashi wasn't surprised when the shake altogether slipped from the teal head's hand and spilled all over him. The teen looked quite upset and looked at Akashi with apologetic eyes. The red head was shocked to see the upset expression on the teal head's face and was going to say something, but froze at the sight before him.

Kuroko had unbuttoned his shirt a bit more as to examine the spilt drink's contents all over his chest. "I spilled it inside my shirt", he commented with a sigh. Akashi gulped heavily seeing the smaller teen lick unconsciously at his vanilla covered fingers and that's when the captain snapped. He stood up suddenly as he pulled at the smaller teen's wrist and pulled him along. Akashi even disposed of his half empty chocolate milkshake as he headed to the restroom. "Sei-kun, I'm sorry", the teen whispered as the red head said nothing and led him to the handicap stall. Kuroko was slightly overwhelmed by the fact that Akashi said nothing as he locked the door to the stall.

He suddenly didn't see the floor as he was pushed onto the ground by his captain. "S-Sei-kun?" the teal head questioned confused. Akashi suddenly grinned down at the smaller teen. "Shit! Where you trying to seduce me, Tetsuya?" he questioned with a deep husky tone. Kuroko shivered and gulped heavily. Akashi only ever used that tone when he was aroused and about to take him. "N-No…I", the teal head began to mumble, but he really had no idea what he had done that aroused his lover so.

Akashi held onto Kuroko's fingers which were still cover in vanilla shake and took them into his mouth suckling them seductively. Kuroko blushed furiously trying to keep his voice in check. Before he understood what was going on, Akashi descended upon his chest and licked at the creamy shake that had slowly dripped further down his chest until his mouth descended upon a pink nipple. Tentative bites were given as the phantom player arched his back and used a hand to cover his mouth to make sure he did not release a moan. Of course the red head wasn't going to have any of that and rendered Kuroko's hands useless placing them above his head once more.

"S-Sei-kun, someone will…ah…hear...ngh", the teal head moaned as a particular harsh bite was given to his nipple. "Be as loud as you want, love", Akashi chuckled deeply as he ignored his lover's protest. His orders were absolute so if he wanted Kuroko to be loud, he would definitely get his wish granted. He slowly slid his tongue down the smaller's chest until it reached his naval making the other moan rather loud. Akashi made sure to leave a love bit on the side of Kuroko's hip as he used his free hand to violate the other untouched nipple. Kuroko squirmed as he felt himself harden from his lover's touch. Akashi wasn't satisfied with how much skin was still perfectly pale and so he resorted to leaving bite marks and hickeys all over his skin and neck.

"Ngh", Kuroko could only muster as he bit his lips still fighting off the urge to render himself to the pleasure. He was completely embarrassed about the fact that Akashi was about to fuck him in a public restroom. Akashi went back to dive at Kuroko's neck biting a particularly sensitive part that made the teal head release a loud noise of pleasure. Akashi smirked against his lover's skin as he proceeded to undressing the teen further until he was bare. He grabbed a hold of his member the teen below him releasing a gasp as his lips trembled in anticipation. Akashi smirked as he finally took Kuroko's lips while he pumped the smaller's member.

Akashi was delighted by the taste of Kuroko. The vanilla flavor never seemed more delicious in his mouth and he savored it greatly as he even took in the noises Kuroko released from the ecstasy he was experiencing. When they parted for breath Kuroko looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Sei-kun", he muttered helplessly. "Please what, Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned pretending he had no idea what the teen wanted. "Take me…please", he murmured in want. The red head grinned pleased as he decided to finally stop teasing the poor boy. "As you wish", Akashi smirked.

~~xXXx~~

Before long Akashi was fully sheathed in Kuroko as the smaller had been reduced to a screaming and quivering mess under him. The usually expressionless boy was such an arousing sight when he had lost complete composure of himself. Akashi slammed into the teal head with such brute force as he took his mouth once more to savor the vanilla flavor. He couldn't get enough of it. He felt as though in that moment he loved the taste as much as Kuroko did and it was almost addicting and rich and Akashi only desire more. Kuroko arched his back feeling he was close to his climax as he felt Akashi continue to slam into him at full speed.

"S-Sei…I'm gonna", he began to blabber, but continued to scream as he orgasmed without a hesitance. As he tightened around Akashi, the red head felt his own climax finally come as he released inside the teal head. Both boys were completely breathless and Kuroko had sadly knocked out cold. After all, he wasn't really known to have much stamina as seen how he passed out various times during their practices. Akashi chuckled as he kissed the other's forehead and stood to dispose of the mess quickly, quietly, and efficiently. After cleaning Kuroko, he dressed him and carried him bridal style out of the restroom. They definitely got a few stares as it wasn't every day that you saw a boy come out of the restroom with another boy in his arms completely knocked out cold.

Akashi did his best to retrieve his phone as he placed it between his shoulder an ear. "Seijuro Akashi speaking. Yeah, I'd like you to pick me up immediately", he commanded before hanging up.

~~xXXx~~

Another day had gone by and a teal head sat in lunch cheeks puffed out and a pout at his lips. He was furious at Akashi, but he wouldn't ever dare voice that thought. He munched angrily at his sandwich. Or well as angry as he could show since he looked as expressionless as always. Eventually he sighed. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, but it was still embarrassing. Not long after, the generation of miracles finally appeared before him and sat down with their respective lunches. Akashi of course went to sit next to him and wrap his arm around his waist. Murasakibara decided to pull out a bag full of candies he'd gotten from Himuro.

"Anyone want some? I got tons of candies", the purple head said excitedly. Everyone nodded actually deeming some candy good to light up their spirits after a long day of school. "Any mint ones, Murasakicchi?" Ryouta Kise bounced as his boyfriend Daiki Aomine rolled his eyes at his excitement. The giant nodded throwing him a peppermint patty. "Any vanilla ones?" suddenly Akashi asked catching the shocked expressions of the others. "You Akashi, want a vanilla one", Aomine questioned almost as if questioning his sanity, but without a rejection he was given one by Murasakibara.

The red head smirked. "I think Vanilla is actually a very interesting flavor depending on how you taste it. In fact, it might just be my favorite from now and on", he chuckled. Kuroko's face exploded to shades of deep red as he slammed his head on the table from embarrassment. "Kurokocchi! Are you okay?!" Kise panicked as Akashi smirked victoriously at having flustered his lover. But one thing was for sure, he definitely loved Vanilla now.


End file.
